


Happy Birthday

by stardropdream (orphan_account)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 10:03:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/stardropdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Arthur spends his birthdays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ May 17, 2011.

  
For Arthur’s birthday, Alfred graces him with his presence, and that’s it. Arthur reasons it’s probably because Alfred doesn’t yet realize that it’s his birthday—he’s long since given up on Alfred knowing anyone else’s holidays or important dates—so he only is slightly grumpy when he sits down beside Alfred, who is chewing on popcorn (that Alfred cooked himself; he wouldn’t let Arthur anywhere near the stove or microwave) and staring intently towards the video game he’s hooked up to Arthur’s television.   
  
Arthur sits, glumly for a moment, before he decides that feeling sorry for himself isn’t going to do him any good and, anyway, it isn’t as if he cares to celebrate birthdays. After a few hundred birthdays, he’d learned to think them unimportant. So he takes up his embroidery and sighs, slumping into the couch.   
  
And he’s in the middle of a very troublesome cross-stitch when he realizes that Alfred has stopped playing his video game in favor of wrapping an arm around Arthur’s shoulders. And once Arthur finally looks up, Alfred is grinning at him and tugging him closer and though the words _happy birthday_ never quite leave his mouth, the feeling’s still there so Arthur decides it isn’t so bad, to spend a birthday with a fool.


End file.
